


Ícaro y el sol.

by exclsior



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclsior/pseuds/exclsior
Summary: Ícaro había aprendido a volar incluso antes de aprender a enamorarse. Aquello le mantenía a salvo de las caídas mas imprudentes y dolorosas. Pero un día despertó y el cielo comenzó a agrietarse, el delicado viento que había sido su compañero en cada viaje, soplaba suplicante y deseoso de entender que estaba sucediendo. Las nubes dejaban atrás despejados cielos y cubrían el mundo con sus grises colores. Las vidas más salvajes y pequeñas se agolpaban entre la hierba, conscientes del aproximado caos amenazante.Las alas de Ícaro se enfriaron repentinamente, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado todo el calor a la vida, y en cierto modo aquello era lo más adecuado para denominar el desastre, porque entre los matorrales más profundos, Ícaro vislumbró un cuerpo frágil y ardiente, sostenido al control de sus propios ojos inquietos.Ícaro debía tener precaución al volar, pues había aprendido dos cosas.





	Ícaro y el sol.

Desperté sintiendo que el cielo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Una genuina sensación que abrazaba mis extremidades momentáneamente me hizo recobrar la consciencia y salir del lugar. El mundo había perdido su característico color, sus figuras y sus más intensos olores, para dejar paso a un desastre envuelto en mantos grises y fuertes ráfagas de viento. Quise preguntarles que estaba sucediendo, pero estaban demasiado ocupados viajando de un lugar a otro y mandando mensajes a Helios. Sabía que en algún rincón entre cada pieza fracturada en lo alto, él me observaba. Quizás impaciente por adivinar mis próximos movimientos, pero mis alas se habían vuelto rígidas y el resto de mi ser se escondía cobarde por lo desconocido. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todo comenzó a calmarse, y un ultimo relámpago en el cielo abrió la grieta que necesitaba el mundo para finalmente morir. Los destellos lamieron los campos, y el sonido hizo vibrar mis huesos repentinamente. Cerré los ojos solo para comprobar que todo aquello no había nacido producto de un sueño, y al abrirlos nuevamente, el silencio se hizo con todo. Suspiré profundamente, y comencé a caminar entre los estragos.   
Y de pronto ocurrió. No llegó hasta mi de manera pausada, entre pequeñas pistas donde tenías una ventaja de tiempo y podías reunirlas todas antes de lanzarte.   
Entró a mi corazón como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido, como si reclamara su hogar ahora que se encontraba a la intemperie. Una corriente eléctrica abrazó la punta de mis dedos, y sin envidiar todas las apariciones del mundo, le ví. 

Un cuerpo desbordante de energía, peligrando con desprenderse de su propia alma y fulminar todo aquello a su paso. Y después, su rostro.   
Mis ojos habían presenciado multitud de espectáculos naturales; luces de mil colores y piedras superpuestas que recordaban a gigantes. Pero nunca encontré nada similar a lo que mi mente estaba captando desesperadamente. Analizando sus bordes, sus imperfecciones, sus líneas y sus curvas, para tener tan solo una imagen sólida antes de dormir cada noche. Quise conservarla a fuego en mi corazón. Aquella presencia me arrebató palabras, y creó nombres para sentimientos que aún el ser humano no había inventado. Sus ojos color crema me observaron, buscando alguna respuesta, o quizás solo necesitaba un ápice de seguridad entre toda aquella situación. Me acerqué.

Se retiró levemente hacia atrás, y comprendí su miedo. Yo también lo sentía. 

-Mi nombre es Ícaro. -fueron las únicas palabras que recordé. No quería que se marchara, y me aferré innecesariamente a su mirada.   
-Yo... -su voz sonaba confusa, como si todos los tonos existentes en el mundo se hubieran fusionado en una sola voz. Era brisa, era mar, era fuego. -Soy el sol, o eso creo.   
¿Era eso mi coherencia despedazándose, cuando él tocó uno de mis dedos?   
Tragué saliva. -Necesitas calor. Ven. -mi mano se extendió hacia su cuerpo, sin haber analizado mis posibilidades, todo lo que podría perder tan solo su tacto contra el mío.   
Se tambaleó algunos segundos antes de poder mantener el equilibrio, y como auto reflejo apoyó su cuerpo contra mi hombro. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

Sentía un dolor infernal quemar mi cuerpo lentamente a medida que los pasos incrementaban, y estuve apunto de decírselo, pero cuando giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, me encontré con unos parpados caídos y unas facciones desgastadas suplicando en silencio protección. No fui capaz de arrebatarle eso, y continué a pesar de todo. 

Extendí su figura bajo un viejo árbol que tantas veces me había servido como cama. Ahora era suyo, y podía quemarlo si aquello era su propósito. En lugar de eso, se limitó a observarme y pronunciar un débil ¨Gracias.¨ Pude sentir como luchaba por aferrarse a la vida con cada último aliento, pues me apretó la mano derecha y allí la sostuvo. Y yo la mantuve. E ignoré como mi piel se venía abajo con cada roce, y recordé los extraños sentimientos que estaban llenándome casi tan fuerte como su llama. 

El cielo terminó cayéndose en pedazos, y dejó como testigo un muchacho confundido y moribundo. El sol.


End file.
